A reduced surface field (RESURF) semiconductor device comprises a shallow n-type region doped or implanted into an epitaxial layer. In such RESURF devices, high breakdown voltage (Bv.sub.dss) can be achieved during OFF-state operation. Accordingly, these devices are attractive for various applications, such as building cost effective, intelligent power designs, as they are smaller than other devices used for power applications and can therefore reduce the area needed for a power device. Previously, in order to provide a higher breakdown voltage in a RESURF device, the doping of the RESURF implant was decreased. However, this technique also introduced numerous undesirable electrical properties into the semiconductor device, such as, for example, increasing the ON-state resistance of the device, and hence, response time. Thus, prior designs of RESURF semiconductor devices were a compromise of various desired characteristics.